1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for executing an open mode of a motion module of an electric apparatus, in particular relates to a combination of a carrier and an elastomer which allows an operator to rotate the motion module (in an open mode) when the motion module crosses the carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that utilize a slide cover system which is capable of being reciprocally moved or freely rotated by an external force to be assembled on an electric apparatus (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and electronic-books, etc.), capable of enabling a slide cover portion to be motioned to perform opening and closing functions, are generally known as conventional skills.
These slide cover modules or components are generally cooperated with members such as a movable shelf, a linking-up plate, elastic members, a wire used for linked traction or a guide rail formed of particular shape, thus assisting the slide cover modules with the opening and closing movements. For increasing the movement of the slide cover modules, a structure capable of providing the with movement and rotation functions has disclosed in conventional skills.
In ‘HANDHELD ELECTRONIC DEVICE’ of U.S. Patent 2008/0174942 A1 (corresponding to Taiwan Patent Application No. 96102224) also specifically discloses a structure capable of providing the with movement and rotation functions. In '942 case, the handheld electronic includes a body having an input unit, a display portion, a connection mechanism pivoted to the body and the display portion and having at least rotary shaft fixed in the body, a first plate connected to the display portion, and a second plate slidably connected to the first plate and having at least one side fixed on the rotary shaft of the connection mechanism. When sliding the display portion located on the first plate until the rotary shaft is exposed, the display portion can be rotated relative to the body.
One topic related to operations, motions and structure designs of the above-described cases shall be concerned is that, based on satisfying the tendency of style design toward a light, handy and miniaturized electric apparatus as well as considerations on inner structures and spatial arrangement patterns thereof, the rotation-open mode of the display portion can be operably performed only when sliding the display portion until the rotary shaft is exposed. However, it can be appreciated that the visual artistic effects of the electric apparatus is impaired, and certainly these conditions are not our expectations.
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the slide cover module or other components connected therewith. If the structure and above-described applications of the slide cover module (or the motion module) or other components connected therewith can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the application conditions of the slide cover module can be advancedly altered, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. In fact, a simplified structure of the electric apparatus can be obtained in the design process, and visual artistic effects can be promoted by eliminating the essential exposure of the rotary shaft in the rotation-open mode of conventional skills. However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.